Running on Sunshine
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek one-shot. It's settled around the end of season 2. Hope you'll enjoy it. :D


Hey guys,

I wrote another Addek one shot. I really was inspired when I sat in the train and listened to my iPod. I wrote it in a row and reread it and so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. ;)

Some information:

- the song is "Running on Sunshine" by Jesus Jackson

- the story is seattled around end season 2

- I didn't remember the name of Richard's niece, so I simply called her Alicia ;)

- in my story Richard's niece didn't organize a ball but a talent show

Love Mariella

* * *

><p><strong>Running on sunshine<strong>

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" Alex felt kind of nervous, when he approached the attending.

Addison, who was standing at the nurse station, looked at her intern. He looked kind of nervous. "Karev."

"Ahmm … may I ask you a question?"  
>"Normally you don't ask if you are allowed to ask, but you only ask, but sure ask your question."<p>

"I was wondering … this talent show Dr. Webber's niece organizes and we all have to attend … do you already know what you will do there?"

"Yes, Alicia asked me to play her favorite composition at the piano. I played it the first time to her when she was a little child."  
>Alex looked at her shocked. "You can play the piano?"<p>

Addison chuckled. "Yeah, I'm quite good actually. I could have gone to Julliards, but I decided to go to med school. I haven't played it in a while."

"Wow … this is, I would never have expected this."  
>"The last years I didn't play it often. We have a wonderful grand piano back in New York …" Addison felt like she spaced off, but then snapped back in reality. "But I guess that wasn't the thing you wanted to know. So, what's about the talent show?"<p>

"I … you know it's kinda silly."  
>"Oh come on Karev, just tell me."<br>"I'm really bad at dancing, can't play any instrument and don't want to make a fool out of myself. So I thought I could sing, but I still need someone, who sings the song with me."  
>"Why didn't you ask one of your friends?"<p>

"Mer and Christina of course do something together and Izzie … she's not really a good singer."  
>"And you think I am?"<p>

"It's worth a try."  
>"What's the song?"<br>"Running on Sunshine by Jesus Jackson."

Addison smiled at him. "You're lucky I like the song Karev. We will practice tomorrow after work and now go or Bailey will scream at you for being late."

Alex grinned at her. "Sure. See you later, because what did you say some weeks earlier ˈyour ass is mine as long as I say otherwiseˈ."

Addison laughed this would be interesting days.

Addison and Alex really came along really good and had much fun by singing the song. Addison told him that he should sing the main parts and she was only singing a few parts. She had at least her solo piano piece.

The day of the talent show arrived quickly. Addison was meanwhile really annoyed by Derek. He seemed to stare at Meredith Grey all the time.

The talent show was opened and Alex and Addison were the 2nd ones, who had to perform. Alex smiled at his attending. "You know you look really good."  
>Addison smiled at him. She was wearing a short skirt that showed of her great legs and a top. "Thanks."<br>Alex couldn't stop looking at her. She was really hot. He had noticed that before, but he noticed that he really started to like her the last days. Maybe a bit too much. He couldn't stop the image in his head, when he pulled Addison close and kissed her softly on this wonderful lips. He shrugged his head. Addison looked at him. "You're alright?"

"Sure. Only a bit nervous."

When the chief announced that they were next Addison smiled at him. "See you in a few on the stage." Alex nodded and left. They decided that it would be only him at first and then Addison should be entering the stage. Alex looked around and began to sing.

_(Alex)_

_Girl you got me tripping on sunshine_

_God knows you just made my day_

_Since you came around, no, _

_I just can't slow it done, no, _

_I wanna see you walk in my way_

_Girl you got me thinking 'bout diving_

_And get down on a knee, maybe two_

_People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_Girl you got me acting real crazy_

_Chasing tail like some old dog_

_Oh, I got this rocket_

_In my friendly pocket_

_Ready to explode like a bomb_

_Something tells me you made me lose it_

_Cause everything keeps shaking around_

Addison entered the stage and she looked really great. Alex was sure every woman and man was jealous either at her good look or that it was him standing there so close to her.

_(Addison)_

_We can cut the rule_

_(Alex)_

_Make these wall go boom_

Addison moved even a bit closer and more whispered to his ear with a cheeky grin.

_(Addison)_

_We can do this right here and now_

Alex pulled her closer and it felt to him that he was it singing only for her and he was in some way. He had fallen for her, he hated to admit it, but it was the truth.

_(Alex)_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

Addison smiled at Alex. She felt really comfortable to him. They had fallen into a pleasant friendship and she enjoyed spending her time with him a lot more than to spend it with her own husband, who ignored her.

_(Addison)_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_Hey just get over yourself_

_This thing is too good for you help_

_Hey just get over yourself_

_(Alex)_

_Girl you got me tripping on sunshine_

_God knows you just made my day_

_Since you came around, no _

_(Addison)_

_I just can't slow it done, no_

_(Alex)_

_I wanna see you walk in my way_

_Girl you got me thinking 'bout diving_

_And get down on a knee, maybe two_

_People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

The both of them shifted a lot closer and Alex was brushing her hair, arm and upper back. He enjoyed it to have her so close, but he reminded himself that she was married. Married! He had to remind himself of this. But her husband is an ass a little voice in his head told him, she's not lucky. Then he looked at her and saw her smiling like he never had before.

_(Alex + Addison)_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no clouds getting in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_You got me running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain in my way_

_I must be running on sunshine_

_Ain't no rain getting in my way_

_(Addison (+Alex at the 4th time) )_

_No doubt, no doubt about it_

_And there ain't no clouds in my sky_

Everybody cheered, because they had really rocked the stage. Even though most of them saw in Addison the woman, who had stolen McDreamy, they had to admit that she was really a good singer. Alex meanwhile hugged Addison and they smiled at each other.

Meanwhile Derek Shepherd was sitting next to Preston Burke.

"Wow, your wife is really a catch." Burke said grinning.

Derek only nodded. He hated the way Alex Karev was looking at his wife. He hated it that he had brushed her hair, arm and upper back and that she had nothing done about it to stop him. It reminded him of himself when he had met Addison. Like accidently he had brushed her arm or hair in the beginning, because she made him really nervous, because she seemed to be way out of his league. He also had to admit she looked fabulous. These long legs and her auburn hair were in soft curls around her shoulder. Now he saw Karev grinning at her like an idiot and he noticed that he had fallen for Addison, because he had seen this happen so many times before. Derek noticed he was jealous and he was surprised. He hadn't felt this in quiet a time. He felt like he wanted to hit Karev for only looking at his wife the way he did.

Some time later the talent show was nearly over. Alicia entered the stage. "Ok, so now the last one. My aunt Addie is the best pianist I know and I really loved it when she visited Uncle Richard when she played something for me. So the last one will be my great Aunt with my favorite Debussy piece "The snow is dancing." Enjoy it!"

Addison entered the stage. Derek arched in jaw. She had redressed herself and now wore a knee long dark blue dress. She played the composition like she had never done anything different and Derek was reminded to the times when he really enjoyed it when she played something for him and she would, because she knew he really liked it.

What had happened to them?  
>When did he stop enjoying her playing? When did he stop coming home? When did he stop caring?<p>

After she was finished Addison bowed and went behind the stage. Alicia planned a party after the talent show. Alex approached Addison. "Hey."

"Hey, you really sang good."  
>"You too and I enjoyed your piano playing."<p>

She smiled at him sadly. Playing the piano always reminded her of Derek and her when they were Addison-and-Derek, because he always enjoyed when she played it. "Thanks."  
>"So, wanna dance?"<p>

"Sure." She smiled at him and he guided her to the dance floor. Meanwhile Meredith approached Derek. "Hey Derek."

"Dr. Grey." He only told her and kept watching his wife and Alex Karev, who made her smile again this night.

"Oh, so we're formal today. Alright."

Derek finally looked at Meredith. "What we're doing isn't fair."

"What do you mean?"  
>"It's not fair. I flirt with you even though I told Addison I wanted that our marriage works again." Meredith stayed silent, so Derek continued. "I hadn't seen her smiling in a while. She was really enjoying this tonight. She always was good at music and she can sing, like you heard before. Even though I'm still angry about what she did. When I saw her at the stage with Karev that close, it was nearly killing me, when I saw him acting like I once did when I was with her. Only a brush, not too much touching, but enough to know she was close. Addison is my wife and I love her, even though I said terrible thing about her. I still love her. I'm sorry Meredith. I should have never flirted with you or anything. You're a great person, but I … I belong to Addison."<p>

Meredith was speechless. She thought that things were brighten up a bit for her, when he started flirting with her again and choosing her in some way over Addison. Before she could say anything Derek had left and went over to Addison and Alex, who were obviously having much fun dancing.

"Partner change." Derek told Alex, when he approached him. Alex nodded and kissed Addison's cheek. "Talk to you later." He whispered into her ear.

The next dance was a really slow one and Derek pulled Addison close. They didn't speak for a while until Derek started talking. "You're performances were good."  
>"Thanks." She only told him. She didn't feel like talking to her husband. He hadn't even thought about the fact that they could maybe do something together for the talent show.<p>

"But you know Karev is really starting to fall for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. We're friends Derek."  
>"Just a brush at your hair." He softly brushed her hair. "Or your arm." Again he brushed softly her arm. "Or your back." He pulled her closer and let his hand wander over her back. "It was like I used to do it."<p>

Addison shifted uncomfortable, she knew he was right, but didn't want to admit it. "If you say so."

"Addison …"

"Don't Addison me." She felt anger boiling up that she had bottled up the last weeks.

"Oh come on, you were flirting with him."  
>"Even if I was, you are flirting with Meredith Grey all the time. I'm really surprised you even noticed!" She spoke the words a lot louder than she intended. A lot of people turned around, because they felt like this would be again another Shepherd big fight.<p>

Derek looked at her mad. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you!"  
>"Too bad." Addison yelled at him and turned around with the intention to simply left him standing there, but he grabbed her by the arm. "You're my wife."<p>

"I was your wife Derek, think about four years back. I was your wife then. Now I'm only the woman, who stole Meredith Grey's McDreamy." She glared at him furious.

Derek knew that was partly his fault. When Addison came to Seattle he had done everything make her feel unwelcome. He looked at her for a moment and got an idea, he only hoped it would work the way it was in the past. Everybody now looked at the two of them glaring at each other and waiting for Derek's reply, but he didn't say anything. He simply closed the last space between him and Addison and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Addison was surprised at the beginning, but then started to reply it. All the others were standing in total confusion.

"Love you." Derek muttered into the kiss, when the first big passion had gone.

Addison looked at him for a moment, but then replied. "Love you too."  
>"Home?" Derek managed to say into the next kiss that grew again passionate.<p>

Addison only nodded and Derek managed to distract himself for as long as it took him to guide her outside, before his lips crashed onto hers again.

Richard Webber looked after them and smirked at Bailey, who was standing next to him. "I am afraid we have created a monster."  
>Bailey looked at him confused. "What?"<p>

"You really don't want to know how many times I caught them into a one call room, when they were interns or residents."

* * *

><p>Pretty please review!<p> 


End file.
